Dark Adversaries
by bendennslover
Summary: I had just saved us all from the posion killing us, and kissed the women of my dreams; now, I wanted to do nothing. No hero's life is that simple though. My life doesn't get any better when old enemies return that I thought had died long ago.
1. I

I pulled away and smiled at Keira's radiating face. She looked so innocent, so pure - completely opposite of myself. I couldn't help but smile my rare smile when I was with her. When I was with her I felt like a better me; like I wasn't the monster I was. Just with her touch I felt the little light seep through my dark cracks. Even though I had light echo the dark over powered - Darkness always finds a way through. What was amazing was that she was terrified of my dark self but didn't cower to far away, and Daxter of course didn't either. She accepted the fact that I couldn't help what I was, and accepted my odd love.

"That's a photo finish baby!" Daxter yelled, splashing alcohol on the contour.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, Jak," Keira said; she ran a finger down my chest, "What's next? What crazy adventure are we in store for."

I paused for a moment. What was next for me. For the past six years it had been non-stop. I hadn't had a moment to pause and relax. From going to get Daxter back his human form, looking for parts for the rift rider, jail, saving Haven from Metal Heads, being sent to the council, sent to the Wasteland, saving the whole world from Erol and the Dark Makers, and _finally_ getting poisoned. I don't think anything else could top what my life has been like.

"To be honest, Keira, I want to do nothing."

Shook crossed her face, "_Nothing?"_

The room became quiet.

I backed up, "I've been going non-stop. Even a Hero needs rest."

She thought for a moment than smiled, "Nothing has its benefits."

I nodded and smiled, "It does."

"Jak my boy, there could be more in store for you," Samos said - his staff made a loud *clunk* on the metal floor.

I looked down at his wrinkly green face, and couldn't help but get distracted by the small bird that zipped around his head. "Samos, you've _got_ to tell me before hand, because I can't take much more, and I getting pissed about these surprise visits from people I've already defeated."

"Mar, did have his limits," came Torn's almost nonsexist husky voice.

I nodded towards Torn.

"I'm sure the city can survive without you for some time," Ashlin commented.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I'll try," mumbled the old man.

I nodded and went to stand beside Keira. I put my arm around her shoulder running my fingers down her spin continuously. She moved closer to me with every stroke.

------------------------

Keira, Daxter, Tess, and I were about to leave to go back to Haven when Sig needed to speak to Daxter and I - mainly me.

"Jak, I have a favor to ask of you," Sig's eyes were scanning our surrondings.

Daxter jumped on my shoulder, "If it's fighting another Metal Head monkey we are out!"

Sig laughed a deep laugh, "I like you, Cherry."

"What is it, Sig," I asked before Daxter could say something to get Sig off track.

"I'm having to go _way_ north of Haven."

I kept staring at him.

"It's a project that Damos wanted to do, but he died just a few weeks from when we were all planning to leave."

My heart dropped - Daxter glanced at me - "What are you going for, and who is going with you." I had a feeling that I would have another adventure whether I liked it or not; I should listen more closely to Samos.

"Damos had heard of this artifact, an old Precursor artifact. He had mentioned it to Seem. She found it interesting and asked if her and some of her monks could take an expedition up north. He agreed only if he and some warriors could go for protection, but we had a problem with finding someone to watch over the city," he smirked, "_Than_, you came along, Cherry. As soon as you showed your true self in the stadium he knew you would have to be the one for the city."

I stared at Sig in disbelief, "Damos wanted _me_, a monster, to watch over his city."

"He had a trust for you that no one else had. He didn't know why, but he did," he looked up at the sky, "Hell, Chili Pepper, it took me some time to trust you completely."

I sighed, "When do you leave?"

"We're going back to the Wasteland, Jak," Daxter asked pathetically.

I turned my head towards him, "You can stay in Haven with Tess, if want."

"Jak, we are inseparable. Where you go, I'll be on your shoulder for support, and possibly cowering in fear."

"You'll both do it," Sig asked sternly.

We both nodded in agreement.

Sig began to walk away.

"HEY, SIG," I covered my ears, "when do we need to be there," yelled Daxter.

Without looking back he answered, "A month," soon the sound of his armor pounding disappeared.

"Well, Dax, we're off again."

Daxter didn't comment back.


	2. II

We were all setting quietly in the Hover Vehicle. Daxter and I hadn't told the two girls what Sig said, though they had asked. We both agreed on waiting to tell them both when we got back to Haven.

I glanced at Daxter and saw that him and Tess were sleeping; Tess' head was on Daxter's shoulder and Daxter's head on Tess'. Keira had fallen asleep ten minutes after the vehicle went into the air. I watched her as she slept. With watching her sleep it was beginning to become harder with thinking about telling her that I was leaving. I thought it through over a hundred times now and in everyway I saw her trying to convince me to stay, or try to let her come along. I didn't want to leave her behind again, but I would have to.

I would look forward to this trip more if she was coming along, but she would need to stay here with Samos. I don't know how long I will be away from Haven and I don't want to drag Keira away from her father. They had been so close all her life; I don't know what it would do to the two of them if they didn't communicate somehow every few days. I always wonder what it's going to be like when the old man dies.

There was a hard bump and I knew we had landed in the port. I unbuckled and turned around to look out the window.

Haven had expanded ten times the former size in the last year. It was completely Metal Head and KG Robot free. The port had an additional forty stores and homes. The palace was still the same - Ashlin liked the old model best. The racing stadium was five times larger - Keira was thrilled with that. Underground had an actual headquarters - Torn wasn't thrilled about that; he liked being hidden. In the recreation of the of the city one thing stayed the same. Haven City Forest. Samos now lived there and had opened it as a safe Haven for Underground Members in need.

I grabbed Keira's shoulder and shook her gently, "Keira."

She opened her eyes than closed them again.

"Keira," she didn't even budge and I sighed, "Daxter."

He actually woke up, "What?" He stretched all his arms and flexed his otsel hands and feet.

"We're back in Haven."

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Wake up Tess, Keira won't wake up. Which means I have to drive her home."

Daxter nodded.

I picked up Keira and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Jak, will you be at the Naughty Otsel tomorrow," Daxter asked.

I was walking out the door when I answered, "Yes."

--------------------

"Keira, you have to wake up," I demanded.

"What," she moaned; she tossed her head back and forth.

"We're almost at your house."

She set up and looked around. Her hair was a complete mess from the wind. Neither of us spoke to the other for several minutes, "Jak, can I ask you something," she asked meekly.

"Yeah."

She didn't speak for a moment, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. I faked a yawn, "I am rather tired."

I saw her face light up in excitement. I couldn't help but smile as well. I slowed down the Hover Craft so that she could fix her hair. I watched her from the cornor of my eye while she combed her hair with her small, long, and delicate hands. Without thinking I placed my hand on her thigh, and I knew I went to far. I withdrew it as fast I put it there. She turned to me with a questioning look, than she smiled once again. I looked back at the deserted road and I felt her small hand grab my free hand that I had leaning lazily against the arm rest. I froze for a moment than relaxed. I would have to get use to certain touches.

**One Month Later**

"Jak," Keira moaned into my chest, "can't I go with you? You're not the only one who wants to get out there."

I started at the ceiling and adjusted my arms behind my head. Keira draped an arm around my middle, and pressed her naked skin closer to mine. "I've already told you no. It can be dangerous."

"You sound like my father," she snapped.

I laughed, "I suppose I learned from the best."

"You both are a pain in the ass."

I smirked. Since she did her first race cursing and inhabited her vocabulary. I found it quiet humorous listening to her in the garage cursing at the top of her lunges. I would let her go on a rant for a few moments than I would intergect what I thought might be the problem. I would always get an ugly look with my remark, but atleast she would listen.

She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, "When will you be back."

I sat up as well; I creased my brows, "I don't know."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, "What do you mean you don't _know_? Sig must have told you."

I shook my head.

She rolled her green eyes and mumbled, "Boys."

I placed my lips on her shoulder and whispered, "I promise, I'll be back soon," I kissed her skin softly.

She took a finger and placed it under my chin and lifted it up slowly, "You promise," she cocked up an eyebrow.

I escaped her finger and put my face close to hers, our lips brushed, "I promise."

----------------

I had never said goodbye before I had to leave. Well, besides when I told Uncle goodbye before I went on the Rift Rider; even than, it wasn't a goodbye.

Keira was lingering as close to be as she could, Samos was on the other side of her, Torn standing in front of me, Ashlin next to him, and of course Tess and Daxter on the ground by me. Everyone, and the city, had a gloomly look.

I looked up at the setting sun and watched as the Hover Vehicle came flying over the wall. I felt Keira grab my hand and squeeze.

"Well, Jak," Torn spoke up first.

"I guess this goodbye," Ashlin paused, "for now."

"For now," I said sternly.

"Be careful, Jak my boy," Samos walked over and stood in front of me.

"We're always careful, aren't we, Dax," I said in a joking voice.

"If you can say that! At least now I don't have to clean Old Green Stuff's hut. That's the most safe I'll be for a while."

Samos whacked Daxter on top of the head. Daxter gave him his famous death glare, that he failed miserably at.

I glanced at them all, but I glanced at _her_ last. Her eyes were beginning to become watery and she was looking off in the distance. I turned my whole body towards her, "Keira."

"What," her voice broke.

"I'll be back," I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear, "I promised." This was odd. I never showed affection in public. I didn't want to for their safety, but this was defintly something I needed to do.

Everyone was staring at us with curosity.

She wrapped her arms tightly around my middle section, "Promises' are so easily broken," she sobbed.

I pulled back and made her look at me, "Don't I usually keep mine."

"Only because you're a sap," she laughed and a tear ran down her cheek.

A corner of my mouth went up. I started into her eyes and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you," I whispered so only she could hear. I pulled away and walked to the vehicle. Daxter made a jumping leap onto my back and climbed onto my shoulder. I didn't look at anyone as I walked up the ramp, because goodbyes were to hard. I hope I would never have to do them again.

"JAK!" Keira yelled.

I turned around and she ran up the ramp towards me and threw her arms around my neck - Daxter fell off and grabbed the back of my shirt - and pressed her lips feverishly onto mine. She pulled away first, "I love you, too," she leaned in, again, and kissed my lips softly. She walked backwards down the ramp.

The vehicle started and the doors closed. The last thing I saw before the door closed completely was her face.

---------------

Daxter had his face plastered to the glass.

"Dax, you're going to get motion sickness," silence, "Dax," still no answer, "_Daxter_," I grabbed his small body and pulled him away from the window.

He looked dazed, and his pupils were going around in circles, "Jak, I feel sick."

I sighed, "There's a bathroom over there," I pointed at a metal door. He jumped off and scurried as fast as his small feet could carry him. "At least we weren't in the ocean," I mumbled. Five minutes later Daxter came walking out, "Better?"

"I can't wait to get to Spargus."

"Me too, Dax, me too."

---------------

Sig, Keliever, and Veger, on Keliever's shoulder, was waiting for us at the entrance gate to the city. There were now ten different vehicles on the edge of the wall, but the city it self looked the same.

"New additions," I commented.

"Yeah," said Keliever greedily, "Just got them in last week."

I nodded while looking at them all. Most of the new cars were smaller, which meant they were good for faster racing. I couldn't help but smile an evil grin with thinking about beating some of Keliever's men, again, though I would never be able to go out of the city without being shot at. I was just glad that they did no longer.

"Smooth ride, Chili Peppers?"

"I think the boat ride to Misty Island was smoother than that," Daxter commented - I saw him sway on my shoulder

I rolled my eyes and noticed the confusion on Sig and Keliever's faces. "Misty Island was this Island that inhabited Lurkers, and" I pointed at Daxter, "where he got changed into an Otsel, or Precusor."

Sig shook his head, "We're about to leave. Seem is having to stay here since she is getting closer to death everyday. She agreed to helping you two out for the first month, but than you two are all on your own."

I nodded. I looked around and saw some important things missing, "Where are the Monks?"

"They went up to that blasted temple in the dessert," Veger said angrily, "They wanted to pray for a safe travel," he shook his head and mumbled something that only Keliever could hear.

"Do you want the run down on anything, Jak," Sig asked.

I shook my head, "I think staying here for a while told me all that I needed to know."

"Okay, well, Pecker will be coming in a few days. He wants to help you as well since he was Damos right hand bird for a few months. He'll stay only three days than head back and help Onin with whatever she needs done," Sig laughed a deep laugh.

"That bird brain is coming," Daxter yelled.

"No, Daxter, I just said that to piss you off," Sig shook his head, "Of course he's coming," he glanced at us both, "Well, alright than, Cherries, see you in a year or two."

"That's how long you'll be gone than," I asked

Keliever jumped into the Hopper's front seat and Sig climbed onto the back. Keliever started it - it had this hum about it. "Yes," Sig yelled. And just like that they went storming through the gate and were gone in mere seconds.

I sighed and looked at Daxter, "Well."

"Well," Daxter repeated.

"We're stuck here for a few years than aren't we."

"Well, if we are lets make the best of it."

"How?"

Daxter rubbed his hands togther, "Let's go watch the babes on the beach."


	3. III

"Much has changed, Hero, since you last came," said Seem. Her voice was quieter and softer than before; it sounded softer than a whisper. She was thinner, her face was shallow, and her eyes looked dead. "The city has expanded in land and population," she coughed, "but there are some things the same," she paused and took a deep breath, "For intense," she stopped walking and waved her hand at the crowd, "our protection is still the same," she put her hands behind her back and started walking again. She didn't stop till she was at the edge of the beach, "The stadium will have a duel in a day or so. You and Orange Lightening _must_ attend."

I smirked, "Will I need to compete?"

"No, Hero, you cannot. You are ruler, therefore there is no point when everyone knows you are the most powerful," she paused, "You may compete though if you are challenged by the winner of the duel, but that rarely happens," she bent forward and went into a fit of coughing. Her hand covered her mouth - I saw blood stain her gloves.

"Seem," I placed my hand on her back and bent forward so I could see her face, "Do I need to get you anywhere, or go get someone."

She shook her head and leaned up, "No, Hero, though thank you for your kindness."

I moved away, "Do you know what is wrong with you?" I locked eyes with her.

"Did you swallow to much sand going up to the temple," Daxter asked.

I attempted to smack him but he jumped to the ground. Once he landed he flipped me off - I glared at him.

A corner of her mouth rose, "No, Orange Lightening, no," she looked out at the sea, "I'm not sure what is wrong. My body is just weak. It has been for sometime," she frowned, "I don't want my life to end yet, but I suppose the Precursors see it as my time," she smiled and looked down at Daxter, "It is an honor to have meet one in person before I died."

"Glad I could make your life," Daxter jumped back on my shoulder.

I glared at him and turned back to Seem, "If you need anything you just ask. No hesitations. Just ask and it is yours."

"Thank you, Jak," she whispered - I could hardly hear it. "You are a great man, even if you have darkness running through you."

I looked down.

"I know it wasn't your choice," there was an awkward silence, "You were an experiment that no one thought would live, but you did. A miracle. How, Hero, how."

I shrugged, "Will. Thirst for revenge. So many reasons that can't be explained."

She coughed than nodded, "Understandable," she took a deep breath and licked her lips, "I mustn't keep you. You have a meeting to attend to with discussion of the protection for the wall."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. You just need to know the basics, when to know when a storm is coming, and how to protect it," she looked up at the sky, "If that wall is destroyed, we are as well."

**Two years later**

I had my head leaning against the large window facing the desert. I saw my reflection. My hair had regrown out and it need cut. I hadn't shaved for a few days and you could see green hair around my jaw, chin, and upper mouth. My clothes were long animal skin ropes, and boots to match.

I sighed and searched the sand hoping for an answer to why there was no word from Sig and the others. Nothing. Were they dead or just lost? Sig had said he would be back by this time, but he wasn't. I frowned.

The wheels to the elevator turned and the platform rouse. I listened very close hoping it was one of them so I could go home. Go be with Keira, but probably by now she had found another man. A man that could be with her all the time and have children with her. But no matter who she chose they would be better than Erol.

"JAK," Daxter yelled.

I flinched, "What?"

"Sig made contact with us. Just yesterday they had made it to their destination," Daxter smiled, "They'll be back as soon as they get the artifact. We're going home in a few months," I saw him jump up and down in the window.

"He was suppose to be back by now, Daxter."

He rolled his eyes, "He just was off a few months."

**Two years later**

I watched as the warriors slung swords and collided. Daxter's snorers were as loud as the cheers of the crowds. From the past four years watching fights once a week I began to wonder why I use to enjoy it. It was boring from this point of view.

There was a loud yell and I looked down. There were only two left. The last two for the duel. They stared at each other for an intense second than one of them charged forward so fast that the other guy didn't have time to guard. The man charging forward leapt in the air and swung his sword. The blade came down sideways and decapitated the other.

The crowd irrupted into mad cheers and screams. The winner raised his hands in the air in victory.

"Congratulations," I yelled, Daxter jumped in the air, "you are now a true, and worthy, Waste Lander. Your honor does extend to being one of my man-"

"JAK!" yelled another voice - the room became completely silent when I stopped speaking.

I turned away and looked to my left at the door. Standing on the platform, trying to catch his breath, was Veger.

"Veger," I said in confusion.

He looked up and backed up. He took a running leap and grabbed on the edge of the platform in front of me. "Daxter," I commanded. Daxter nodded and jumped down to the platform and grabbed Veger's arm and pulled him up to safety.

I jumped to the lower platform and bent down to his level, "What is it, Veger?"

"Danger-is-coming."

I creased my brows, "What do you mean."

"They-told-me-to-tell-you."

"Who told you," I demanded.

He shook his head and took his breath, "I don't know their name, but the male did say he was the Dark Eco Sage."

"Dark.. Eco.. Sage?" Why did that sound familiar.

"Yes, him and his sister."

My eyes widened and I looked down at Daxter.

-------------------

"Gol and Maia," I said in disbelief.

"But, Jak," Daxter gulped, "you defeated them, with light echo, you defeated them! I saw with my own two eyes that they feel into the Dark Eco Silo."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Don't you remember what Samos said?"

"Do you honestly think I pay any attention to what that log brain says," he shouted.

"Good point. What he said was while the other Sage's congratulated me was, 'Gol and Maia are probably gone, probably.'"

"Are you telling me that," Daxter stood up and pointed at me, "those two nutters survived hundreds of years within the Dark Eco Silo?"

"Daxter," I shook my head, "by this time we should now that anything is possible. A guy that got blown to peices from dark eco came back to life as a _robot_. I was born in the future and taken back in time. You are a Precusor!"

Daxter raised his brows and shrugged; He looked out at the desert, "So, what's the plan," he asked meekly.

"We go back to the city and talk to Samos. Get some information and than try to find out where they are before they get anyone to help them, or come to close to Haven, or Spargus. The last thing we need is for them to find the Lurker's underground city and try to recruit them, again."

Daxter nodded.

"Veger," I looked over at the window and saw him leaning against it.

"Yes," he answered weakly.

"Where are the others?"

He locked eyes with me - I saw sorrow, "They're all dead, Jak, these people, Gol and Maia, killed them without any mercy. Sig and Keliever attempted to protect the monks, but they were killed in seconds, I suppose."

I walked over to him, "Tell me what happened."


	4. IV

"Sig," one of the monks yelled, "this _thing_ won't last much longer. The lava is to hot and there are no more balloons!"

"Push it harder than," I yelled back. I glanced back and saw Keliever and two other monks barely holding on. Their machine was turning a flaming red, and so were ours. I looked back and saw a ramp go half-way in the air than disappear. "Hold on," I yelled to the monk behind me.

We were close to ramp when a sound came from the engine that didn't belong there. "Hurry, it's just over that ramp," I hope it was just over the ramp and not just a drop off into the unknown.

The monk nodded and went faster. We were just at the tip and I looked over hoping to see land. I could rejoice. There was a circular platform with lava falling on the outer edges like a waterfall. We landed hard and were all thrown off. The vehicle skidded across the platform and tittered on the edge. I ran over and pulled it up.

"Good recovery, Sig," Keliever snapped while jumping off his vehicle.

I looked around more and saw a large circular door, "Where are we?"

One of the monks stood up and brused off dirt from his uniform. He looked me in the eyes and placed his hands in front of his chest like in prayer, "This place," he waved one hand around, "was were Mar had his first victories battle many years ago." All four of the monks moved to the door.

I turned to one monk, "Contact Seem and tell her we made it."

He nodded.

I started to walk close to the door than stopped, "Veger," I demanded.

"What," he asked miserably.

I pointed at a ring that was placed on a stand, "What is that?"

Veger jumped off Keliever's shoulder and waddled over to the ring. He creased his brows and ran his paw around it, "I believe it's called a Warp Gate."

"What's a Warp Gate," Keliever asked.

Veger sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why am I stuck with idiots," he paused and shook is head, "A Warp Gate is a ring that you can get to a certain destination as long as there was another. We rarely use them anymore because of the Hover Cars. They're rare. I believe _I've_ only come across two."

"Where did you find them," I asked - the monks were beginning to make this annoying noise.

"Haven City and in the Temple to the Catacombs."

I looked at the ring, "Is it broken?"

He studied it some more, "I can probably get it hooked up and connected to the one in Haven while you six go recover the artifact."

"Have it done by the time we get out, Veger," I demanded. I wanted out of this region of the world. It creped me out. I smiled and turned away from him, "You're not that bad, Veger."

"Sig," one of the monks called.

I walked over to them with Keliever close on my heels, "What do you need?"

The female monk pointed to the door, "Will you blast it open? Our prayers to the Precursors' won't open them."

I sighed and began to charge the Peacemaker. "One…Two…THREE."

The door busted open and you could see a small hallway. On the walls there were wires coming out and a faint blue light blinked. At the end of the hall there was a door identical to the one I just blew open. I walked down the hall and began to charge my gun, but the oddest thing happened. The door opened up and the room within began to light up slowly. The room was large and open. Walk ways were made out of wood, but it was littered with skeletons. In the air were platforms that were that were turning in a circular motion slowly.

"What is this place," Keliever said in disgust.

All the monks lit up, "The most advance Precursors artifact lies here," one answered in delight.

"Great, well lets get the damn thing and get the hell out," I sighed and looked around, "Where would it be?"

The monks looked at each other in confusion. The head monk answered, "Over there, up those floating stairs," he pointed a finger straight across from where we were standing.

--------------------------

"How does some of this technology still work?" The elevator started and we went flying up.

A monk sighed, "When Mar defeated the Dark Eco Sage they turned off the power to preserve it hoping that one day if we ever need refuge."

"From what?"

She shrugged, "Only Mar knew. He never told what, just that it was a safe refuge," she smiled, "A safe Haven."

"Than why didn't the first door open for us?"

One sighed angrily, "Mar's Precursor friend had a sense of humor that was inexcusable for a Precursor."

I smiled. That sounded like a thing Daxter would do.

The elevator stopped and we were outside. It was daytime and we were on the sea coast. "Wow," I whispered. It had the most beutiful landscape I had _ever_ seen. There were no factories, homes, or buildings to ruin the land.

The monks ignored and went to were there was a platform was floating in midair by the edge of the platform. They began to mumble amongst themselves again. The head turned to me, "Blue eco is what we need."

I blinked, "Blue what?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just come over here and get on the platform. Han," he ordered one monk, "go pick up that eco and run over here."

The monk nodded and took off in a sprint. We all loaded onto the floating thing. Han came back and jumped on. As soon as his feet touched the platform it gave a huge jolt and we were off soaring towards a smaller platform that I had not seen before. It took only seconds before we were there.

"We are here brothers and sister," the head monk announced.

Keliever and I groaned.

Everyone got off the small platform and the monk turned to us, "Go stand close to the edge while we face the four directions in order to open the silo," he pointed to the ground.

Keliever and I glanced at each other than backed to the edge. The monks went and stood in font of four towers and started to chant. We both watched in amusement, but than that went away. The towers began to glow different colors. One was red, blue, green, and orange. They collided together and formed a white blob. It floated in mid air for moments. We all looked at the blob but than it disappeared through the floor to the silo.

I looked at the monks, "Was that suppose to happen?"

Their eyes were wide, "No," the head answered, "That wasn't suppose to happen."

The ground began to vibrate and a crack was forming in the ground. The three others monks smiled in triumph, but the head did not.

The crack grew larger and than a dark electric cloud began to form around us.

"What's going on," I yelled.

No one spoke.

"Sig, I don't like this," Keliever huffed.

"Neither do I. Get your gun ready."

He nodded.

"MONKS, RUN," the head yelled at the top of his lunges.

Keliever and I looked at the head monk. He look terrified. I ran towards where the platform was, but it wasn't there. I looked at the sky and saw it was half-way back to the other platform. I ran towards him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

He shook his head, "This wasn't an artifact. It's a machine. A deadly machine. Now," he gulped, "it has white eco."

"But, something has to contr-"

I heard a loud intake of breath, "AIR, clean air," came a raspy voice.

"Yes, brother," said a snotty voice.

The cloud was clearing and there were two figures floating in air. They were frightening. They looked just like Jak in dark form. White skin, whole black eyes, but there hair was a dark green mixed with white. Both had hair coming below there waist, and there clothes looked old and tatterd.

The other monks came scruing behind me and Keliever.

"Who are you!?" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

Both pair of eyes locked with mine. They came flying over and the male spook first, "Aren't you the brave one," it sounded like two or three voice talking at once.

"Who are you," I repeated.

They bothed laugh, "Sister, I believe they need to be educated."

She smiled a wicked laugh, "I agree, Brother."

I was being raised in the air and I was feeling the air slip through my lunges. I looked sideways and saw the same was happening to them. They probed us.

"Much has changed, Brother," the female announced.

He smiled a wicked smile, "But one thing is the same," he in took a large amount of air.

She looked confused, so did everyone else, "What would that be," she demanded.

"Jak, but he is different now. At least that's what I'm getting from him," he pointed to me.

I feel to the ground, "What do you know about Jak," the female questioned, she looked terrifing up close.

I stood up and looked into her eyes, "I don't know a Jak."

"DON'T LIE! I can read your mind - There is no point. I know Samos, his daughter Keira, that annoying otsel Daxter, and Jak are in this time period. You've made contact with them recently. I just can't pinpoint where he his though," he groaned his teeth together, "Tell the truth or you die."

I narrowed my eyes, "I would die for my friends."

The female sighed, "Don't worry, Brother, if he knows where Jak is one of them will as well."

He nodded in understanding, "True, Sister, true."

He turned back to me, "I warned you," he smiled. I couldn't breath. I feel to my knees and tried to suck in air. It felt like the air was slipping through my lips and I couldn't get enough. The male looked satisfied. He turned his back to me, "It's so good to have proper lunges."

-----------------------------

"Have it done by the time we come out, Veger," I mocked Sig's voice.

Uh, I hated this. I knew little about fixing technology, especially old technology. I needed to stop lying and start telling the truth. That would be a good resolution. I sighed and looked at the ring. I studied the inner ring and noticed something off place. The inside was layered with blue tiles, but at the top there was one missing. I frowned and flopped to the ground. I crossed my arms and decided to wait for them.

An hour went by and they hadn't come back out. I got up and headed to the door, but stopped as soon as I got to the entrance. Two figures were floating in mid air and they were studying me with much curiosity. I backed up and thought of running, but where was I to run to.

"Little orange one," said the female.

I gulped.

"Do you perhaps know where Jak is?"

"Jak? you mean Damos' son Jak?"

They both smiled and nodded.

My brows creased, "Yes I know where he is," I paused, "Where are the others."

In a blink of an eye they were behind me, "Little orange one," the female stroked my chin, "you could send our friend Jak a message?"

"What's in it for me," I asked dreamily.

"Life," answered the male, "You tell Jak what we say and you'll live to see another day in your pathetic none existing life."

Terror was running through me, "What do you want me to say?"

He sighed, "Just tell him we're back. The Dark Eco Sage."

Without using their hands they picked me up and threw me through the ring. There was a loud whoosh sound, than followed by my the sound of me hitting the floor. I looked around and had no idea where I was at. It was a hut with some more weird technology. The roof was missing and I looked out. I gasped in surprise. I was close to Haven but it would take me some time to get there_._

**My Comments:**

**I would like to have a Warp Gate**


	5. V

"Jak, sir, that is a beautiful selection," said the owner behind the glass. He picked it up and handed it to me to exam closer.

I examined it by turning it upside down and sideways, "You think that is the one," I looked at Daxter and the owner.

"It's small, simple, and it's one of your light eco crystals," Daxter looked at it again, "She'll love it!"

I smiled a small smile, "I just hope she'll still have me though, and not have moved on," my heart dropped at the thought.

"Do you want it wrapped, Sir," the owner asked politely.

"Just a case."

He nodded and put it in the case and passed it to me, "If she doesn't like it bring it back and chose another."

I nodded, "Thanks," I turned around and walked out the door.

Daxter climbed up to my shoulder, "Lets go back to Haven."

-----------------------------

Even after four years the city hadn't changed one bit, which was shocking since the past three years the city that I had been there it changed progressively. I was just glad to be back in the city that I had come somewhat attached to.

"Ahh, it's good to have polluted air back in my lunges," Daxter sighed.

"Yeah, great," I said distantly, I looked around the port and was looking around trying to figure out if I was high jacking a car or actually getting one next to the walls.

Daxter jumped off my shoulder, "Look, man, I'm going to find Tess and see her. You," he pointed at me, "go see Samos, and go and see Keira as well."

I nodded my head and took off in a sprint.

------------------------------

The forest was beautiful. Trees scattered everywhere and leaves falling to the ground. The lake was in the center, and in the center of the lake was a tower. Mind you the tower was dysfunctional now. Samos had added a few things to the forest. Flower gardens were scattered through the forest and a few wild ones bloomed where they pleased. Though that wasn't what I was looking for. I searched for a large tree, but I couldn't find it. After walking through the forest five or six times I found it.

Samos was facing the tree with his staff in the air. He was moving it in circles and the braches moved with it, "I was wondering when I would be seeing you again," he announced.

"Hello, Samos," I said gruffly.

"What brings you back. Sig is not back yet other wyes he would have stopped by here first to show me this artifact."

I rubbed the back of my neck and thought of were to start, "Samos, do you know where they went?"

He shook his head, "No, I do not."

I pressed my lips together, "I do."

He whipped around at me. His brows creased and his eyes looked worried, "Where did they go, Jak?"

"They went to Gol and Maia's Citadel," I whispered

There was an awkward silence.

He turned back to the tree, "Why are you troubling with trivial things like these, Jak? They'll find nothing there that is of importance. The only thing that is, is in that silo, but nothing could open it. Me and the other Sages emptied the Citadel, but than there is that younger you could have changed something. But that would give anyone a headache to even think about."

There was another pause, "That's just it, Samos. They found a way to open the silo. Gol and Maia have returned, and they're seeking for blood and revenge."

Samos turned around and came walking towards me, "What do you mean they're back. It's impossible! I could have seen them coming back a year or so after you put them in that silo, but hundreds of years! It's nonsense, complete nonsense."

"They sent a messenger! He described them perfectly, but with a few changes."

He was shaking his head in protest.

_"Samos_," I grabbed his shoulders, "I've checked, no where in the history data is there a mention of a Gol and Maia, or even a Dark Eco Sage. Let alone a picture," I shouted.

He looked at me in disbelief, "So, they're back. Are you sure?"

I released his shoulders and nodded.

He sighed, "There is much work to do than. I need to get to Spargus and talk with the monk Seem. Are you staying or going back?"

"I'm staying for the night and than heading back in the morning. I wanted to see Keira, but if you need me to come with you I will."

He shook his head, "You _need_ to go see her. She has defiantly missed you, and you need to see something."

I creased my brows together, "See something?"

He waved his hand in the air, "It's just something you have to see," he smiled.

He was almost out of the door when I remembered the question, "OH, Samos, wait a second!"

--------------------------------------

It was almost dark when I reached Keira's new house. It was three times larger than her last, it had wooded shudders, and the house was a pure white. It was still close to the garage, but close the South Town as well.

I sucked in air and knocked. I heard scurrying of feet, and her mumbling to herself. She unlocked the door and opened it wide. Four years had not touched her. She was still as young has before, and as beautiful. Though her hips were wider, but still as skinny. She had this glow to her that lightened her face.

"Jak," she whispered.

I couldn't help but smile, "Keira."

"OH, JAK!" she ran and jumped on to me. She fastened her hands around my shoulders, "I have missed you so much! I can't believe your home." She let go and dropped to the ground, "Will you be staying for good," she asked in excitement.

"No," I answered.

Her face dropped, "Oh," she looked down.

I put my finger under her chin and lifted it up, "I'm sorry to let your hopes down. I needed to come talk to your father, and you of course."

"You saw him first of course," she huffed and folded her arms.

I moved in closer to her and I heard her take a sharp in take of breath, "I saved the best for last."

I had never seen her blush before in my life till tonight, "I'm glad you did," she stepped back, "Come in."

I walked in and noticed how roomy it was. "Nice house," I complimented.

"Thanks, I had to get a bigger one a little over three years ago.

"Why."

"You'll see," she smiled, "Come. Sit with me on the couch and tell me all that has happened there."

I walked over to the couch and set down. Keira came over and set next to me, she grabbed my hands.

Just like a dam breaking it all came flooding out.

---------------------------------------

"They're back," she said in disbelief.

I nodded miserably.

"How, and why."

"I don't know," I shook my head, "I just know they are back."

"I thought you said you didn't want any more adventures," she smirked.

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't even ask for this heroic life!"

She set in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I know you didn't ask for this, but, Jak, this is your destiny and you have to stick with it whether you li-"

"MOMMY, MOMMY, wookie what Auntie Ashlin and Uncle Torn bought me," screeched a high pitch voice.

"Mommy," I looked in Keira's eyes.

She drew her hands down from around my neck and closed her eyes, "What is it?" She got out of my lap and set next to me.

A little girl zipped around the corner, "It's a- Oh sorry, Mommy, I didn't know we had a guest. I'll go up stairs." She had a round face, the biggest blue eyes, and the weirdest hair color - not like anyone else in this world did anyways - she had blue highlights coming form her roots to the tips, in fact the blue was scattered every so often in her blonde and green… hair..

"No, no, Sweetheart," Keira glanced at me than glanced back at the girl, "In fact I'm glad you're here."

The little girl kept looking at us both back and forth, but I was only looking at her.

Keira looked me in the eyes, "Jak, this is your daughter. Her name is Zena," she smiled and laughed, "and she's like you in _so_ many ways." A wide smile stretched across her face.

Zena smiled a huge smile that was identical to Keira's, "Hello, Daddy."

I got up and walked over to Zena. I got down on one of my knees and smiled at her, "Hello, Zena," joy filled my heart with saying her name. She kept smiling, and it felt like when Keira smiled at me. The light felt like it was flooding out.

**My Comments:**

**I would like to tell why Ashlin and Torn are Godmother and Godfather. I know a _lot_ of people think Keira and Ashlin hate each other because of the kiss in Jak 3, but I think opposite! Because, Jak doesn't exactly tell a lot about himself to people, and ecspecally with things that go on without people around, I believe Ashlin is exactly the same, and, finally, if _Daxter or _Sig tell about 'the kiss' they would both be killed by Jak or Ashlin. Also, I think Keira wasn't told about it because there wasn't any tension, besides the posion, between Ashlin and Keira. So, that's my two cents on between Ashlin and Keira**


	6. VI

Zena and I kept on smiling at each other - I could feel Keira's eyes on us. After a few seconds Zena came up to me and wrapped her delicate arms around my chest; I hesitated for a moment than wrapped mine around her.

"It's good to see you, Daddy," she squeaked.

I looked up at Keira and smiled at her, she smiled back, "It's good to be home," I mumbled.

---------------

Keira made Zena go to bed early, though I tried to protest since I never seen her till now. After a few small protests I did see Keira's side. Zena went upstairs and got ready than came zipping down the stairs to wish us goodnight.

Keira scooted as close to me as possible, after Zena went up to her room, "You took that shook quiet well."

"I'm still getting over it," there was a pause, "Why didn't you contact me and tell me," I turned my head towards her.

She looked down, "You just started and you already had a lot on your hands. You didn't need another thing to worry about."

"Keira, she wouldn't have been a burden, or even a problem. Actually my time in Spargus would have been more enjoyable to have you two there."

She sat up in the chair, "Than let us go with you tomorrow."

I shook my head, "With Gol and Maia lose, and more deadly, Spargus is easier to take and over throw than Haven. I would rather you two to be safe than dead."

She took my head in her hands, "Jak, I_ am_ going. I _will _be in Spargus with you. Even if you leave without me I will arrange a hover ship to pick me up, somehow," she crossed her arms.

"Where would Zena stay?"

"With Ashlin and Torn, or Father," she said with demand heavy in her voice.

Something sparked within me. I leaned my face close to hers, "I like a women that takes control."

She blushed.

I leaned close to her and pushed her to lay on the couch. I posited my self so that I was hovering above her but not putting to much weight on her. She reached down and released her suspenders and took her shirt off. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Jak," her breath was short.

"Yes," I breathed against her skin.

"MOMMY," yelled Zena.

Keira pressed her lips together trying not to laugh. "What, Zena," she yelled back.

"Will you read me a story?"

Keira sighed, "I'll be back in a moment, Jak."

I placed my hand on her chest and pushed her back down on the couch, "No, I'll do it."

She creased her brows, "Why?"

I got up and began to walk over to the stairs and turned back to her, "I'm more dressed than you."

---------------

Zena's room was a pale lavender with white furniture. She had a huge window facing the port where you could see the wall, and possibly see the sun setting at night. There was a bookcase that took up most of the wall when you entered, which was full of books. Her bed was on the left as you entered the room. There was a small bedside table were pictures stood. There was one of Keira and Zena smiling into the camera with flowers falling to the ground around them in Haven's Forest. You could faintly see the lake and the tower behind them. Another one was of me and Keira that was taken two weeks before I left. We were in the Naughty Otsel sitting in one of the booths. We went there for privacy, but Tess interrupted us. You could see two glasses of margaritas close to the wall and our hands pressed tightly together across the table. Keira and I had the biggest smile I had ever seen on either of our faces, probably because I knew I would have something to remember her by, and vise versa.

"Are you going to read me a story, Daddy," she asked excitedly.

"Um," I ruffled my hair, "yeah."

She smiled a wide smile.

I walked over to the case, "Which one."

"Um," she put a finger on her chin, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Tell me of one of your adventures! Mommy only told me your first one, which I've heard a hundred times."

"One…of my… adventures." I thought for a moment. My second one I couldn't really tell, because of me being in jail and all that had gone on. My third one I wasn't ready to discuss to the fullest. Than the fourth one would frighten her with hearing that Mommy and Daddy had been poisoned and almost killed. "Did Mommy tell you of mine and Daxter's adventure to trying to find rift rider parts?

She shook her head.

"Well, it started shortly after defeating Gol and Maia."

---------------

She was rubbing her eyes by the time I finished the story.

"That was a," she yawned, "a great story."

I got up and pulled the covers to her neck, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight, Zena."

"Good….night," she mumbled and she was fast asleep.

I turned and saw Keira leaning against the door, "You probably just made up for being away, ya know."

"I highly doubt that," I grabbed her and pulled her close to me.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

I followed her down the hall and entered a room at the very end. The walls were a teal color with a large liliac bed against the furthest wall. Pictures hung on the walls. Most of them were of Keira and Zena, but there were a few that me and her that were taken on our own time. There was no bookcase in here only dressers that were bursting open with clothes, and papers. On the same wall you entered there was another door that lead to another room.

"Nice room," I complimented.

"The bed is the best part," she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

I reached back and closed the door quietly. She pressed her lips feverishly to mine, and then my back pocket became heavy.

I pulled away, "Keira."

"Jak," her green eyes studied mine.

I took a deep breath, "I need to ask you something."

Confusion crossed her face.

"I've been thinking about this a lot the past few months. I decided when I came back I would ask you something."

Her eyes widened.

"I know this isn't the most romantic way, and to be honest I'm not a very romantic guy," I laughed,"So," I pulled the small black box from my pocket and got on one knee, "will you marry me?" I opened the box.

She was smiling but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Her eyes were watering up and she nodded, "I will marry you, I will."

I got up and slipped the small ring on her finger.

She wrapped her arms around me, "I've been waiting for a long time for you to ask me that," she whispered softly in my ear.

"I did it backwards though."

She laughed and nodded, "Yeah, you did."


	7. VII

I looked at the sand on the ground and saw small footprints. I studied them closer and saw bigger footprints. I could see their past. I closed my eyes and an image came to me. It was Jak, Daxter, and a flying monkey bird walking through the desert. Sweat was falling from their faces. I moved my head as if falling their footsteps. The last thing I witnessed was Jak falling and three men coming.

"So, Brother," Maia questioned.

"They were here," I smiled an evil smile, "I really love these new powers. Don't you."

She moved her hand studying her nails, "I wouldn't know, Brother," she snapped, "I don't seem to have any."

"To bad for you."

Her eyes flashed, "What is the plan," she said through gritted teeth.

I turned on my heels and faced the desert, "We go to this Spargus place - That mighty fellow said that was were he was - once there we destroy Jak. It's so simple my dear sister."

Maia glided over towards me, "What about those two cities?"

I shrugged, "Whatever you please to do with them." I looked up into the sky, "I just want the other worlds out there."

"Other worlds?"

"Some were destroyed over the past few years, but there are still some remaining. I need to rule over that one planet," I raised my arm and pointed.

Maia squinted her eyes, "What's on that one?"

"The Precursor's."

----------------

Samos had left as soon as I told him of the return, so that only left Ashlin and Torn to take care of Zena. I asked Keira why not Tess. The answer was to simple. She was an otsel and unable to take care of a child five times larger than her. Daxter was unable to help me in serious situations -Actually Daxter was to much of a coward to help me at times - so how could Tess with Zena.

Luckily this time the goodbyes were much easier to say.

"When will you be back, Mommy and Daddy?"

Keira and I glanced at each other and I got down on a knee, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Keira knelt beside me, "Maybe in a few months, Sweetie," a piece of hair had fallen in Zena's face and Keira moved in behind her ear, "I want you to be really good for Uncle Torn and Auntie Ashlin, understand?"

Zena's eyes began to water. She nodded and a tear ran down a check.

Keira wrapped her arms around Zena and squeezed her as close to her as possible. I watched and saw Keira's eyes flash towards me and nod towards Zena. I hesitated than moved forewords. I wasn't sure what to do. After thinking for a moment I wrapped Keira and Zena in my arms.

----------------

The hover ship was in the air and we were flying over the wall. Keira leaned her head on my shoulder and took my hand. I moved my thumb around in circles on her palm. We didn't speak just sat in silence. Daxter glanced at us and he pointed a thumb to the cock pit of the ship.

I mouthed 'It would be nice.'

He jumped down from his seat and walked to the door, "Hey boys!"

The two men inside groaned.

"Why did Daxter go in there," Keira looked up at me.

I shrugged, "Probably got bored."

She nodded. "You took that good-bye better than the last," she commented.

"Because I have you coming with me."

She blushed.

I stroked her cheek, "I've never seen you blush so much in my life."

"Maybe you never noticed."

"Maybe," I nodded and paushed for a few moments, "Do you want to know anything about Spargus?"

She looked out the window opposite of her, "What do I need to know.

It took an hour an a half to explain everything about Spargus to her. She didn't seem that thrilled about attending the fight in the stadium. She would laugh at a few customs, and got serious when I mentioned the wall surrounding the city.

"It sounds like the one in Haven."

I froze, "What?"

She sighed, "The structure sound identical to the one in Haven. Just a small dent will kill the city from what ever else is out there."

"Haven is as vulnerable as Spargus?"

She creased her eyebrows, "Well, Haven is probably a bit stronger, but it is as weak."

"I hope it's stronger."

Keira grabbed both my hands. Her hands were so small compared to mine. "What is there to worry about, Jak?"

I shook my head, "I don't think there's nothing to worry about. Zena should be safe in that castle, right?"

"Aw, are you worried about Zena?"

I glowered at her, "Of course! She is my daughter."

Keira smiled, "You're a great dad, so far."

I kissed her forehead, "That's my goal."

There was a bump and we had landed just outside Spargus' walls.

------------

Maia and I watched the floating machine land outside the wall of the city. We watched as they unloaded and come walking out. Jak came out first and helped Samos's daughter Keira out. Daxter came leaping out and land on Jak's shoulder. Keira grabbed two bags and Jak picked up the rest.

I focused in on Keira and took in information that had recently occurred in the past year. I stumbled across something that had occurred just a day ago that sparked my curiosity. I turned towards Jak and got the same information from a day ago. I could feel my lips curl into a smile.

Maia saw the smile, "What is it, Brother?"


	8. VIII

Samos was staring out the large window, "I heard the desert plants complaining of darkness sweeping over them. They are all scared they are going to die. They want protection from this darkness. Jak, Gol and Maia are far more worse than they were," he paused for a moment, "Gol that idiot," he cursed under his breath.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing," Seem answered and coughed, "There is nothing we can do till they strike the city. Once they strike the city we evacuate the citizens to Haven, and than those who wish to stay, fight."

"Why don't we do it now," Keira questioned.

"Because, Keira, we don't know when they're going to be here," I set in my chair, Daxter climbed up the back and came sliding down till he landed on my shoulder, and Keira walked over and set on the arm. "It could be weeks, months, years before they strike, Haven can not sustain an addition three thousand citizens without notice."

"So, you tell Ashlin and Torn about this."

"Keira," Samos sighed, "The citizens can only be in Haven for a few days."

She blushed in embarasment, "I knew that."

There was an akward silence between us all.

"Do you need any other information, Sir," Seem asked politely.

I thought for a moment, "Did you know exactly what they were going after?"

Seem pressed her lips together and turned around so I couldn't see her face, "I did know, but I didn't know what was in the object."

"Why didn't you tell us what they were after," I questioned.

"Did you think to ask, Jak," she snapped.

"Well, how could you not known two psycho killers were not in the head of a Precursor machine," yelled Daxter.

"How could we," Seem raised her voice, "It would have been nice if _someone_ left information about them being in the object!"

"That wasn't exactly on our minds at the time, Seem," Samos answered; he came gliding over to the opposite side of my chair.

"Than what was!"

"Rift Rider," Keira mumbled, "It's my fault! I wanted you all to get it to Sandover so I could repair it, and I wanted you two to go look for the missing parts," she placed her face in her hands.

"It's no ones fault. It just happened," I spoke up, "Things happen all the time. It's part of the time line."

"At this point it's a circle, Jak," Daxter whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "True," I whispered back.

Samos shoot us both a dirty look, "This is not a time to be laughing!"

"Even in the darkest hour you need laughter, Samos," I answered, "Like Light Eco cannot exist without Dark Eco. Opposites must always be together."

"Humph," he began to walk over to the elevator and glided up on the platform, "Maybe, Jak, you're becoming Mar after all."

---------

"What do you mean you don't know where the hell she is, _Gol,"_ Maia snapped.

I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Don't you _think_ it would have occurred in your brilliant mind to check _where they left her_," she yelled.

"I've had a lot of things on my mind lately, _Maia._ You try planning out how to kill Jak and that annoying otsel Daxter, take over those two city for you, and try to figure out how to get to the Precursor's planet! Your mind gets filled pretty fast with hundreds of plans for each."

"You bumbling idiot. Now there's only _one_ plan for killing Jak and Daxter, so you should have been able to think strai-"

"Come on, Zena," came a women's voice.

Maia and I looked at each other in shook. We glided up onto the roof of the nearest building, we walked across the roof, and looked down at the street. There was a blonde, green, and blue haired girl clutching the pant leg of a red haired women.

"Zena, Uncle Torn will worry if we're not to the castle soon."

"But, I wanted to look at that wumbee's nest closer," she whined.

The red haired women sighed, "You would have gotten stung and your grandfather, or mother, isn't here to help you."

Zena pouted, "Fine, Auntie Ashlin."

Without thinking I glided down in front of them - Maia followed.

Ashlin pushed Zena back and pulled out a small weapon, "Who the hell are you!"

"Brother," Maia sighed, "doesn't anyone know who we are?"

"Apparently not. All we want is the girl."

"Why the hell do you want her!?"

Maia and I smirked at each other, "She's part of the plan."

"Look, Bastard, I don't know who you are, but if you lay a hand on her you're dead!"

A pounding came from behind me, "What's going on here," came a mechanical voice. There was a man in dark blue armor, he had a longer version of the small weapon Ashlin had.

I threw my head in the direction of the man, "Maia, take care of that."

She nodded and went gliding in his direction. She grabbed him around the neck and threw him against the wall. There was a snap and a loud pound on the ground.

Zena began to cry.

Ashlin pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small black device.

"Problem," came a voice.

"Put sector 9 in high alert we have two," she creased her brows, "criminals. Send back-up. _Immediately_!"

"Yes, Baroness," the voice answered.

"Girl," I hissed, "by the time they get here you'll be knocked out and she'll be gone."

Her weapon made a loud noise. Something went through my arm.

"AHH," I grabbed my arm, "_you little bitch_!" Blood was seeping through my fingers. I bent down and ripped off the bottom portion of my cloche and tied it around the wound.

Zena's cries were turning into wheals.

I grabbed Ashlin's neck, "You're lucky we need you to pass a message to Jak," I snarled - she struggled in my grasp - "Tell him we have his daughter, obviously, and we'll come soon." I threw her and her head hit a metal box. She attempted to stand up again but fell to the ground.

Zena's eyes were a puffy red. She glanced at us both than she took off in a sprint.

"Maia," I yelled.

Maia went zooming after her. Minutes later she came back with the girl struggling in her arms.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN! STRANGER, STRANGER!"

I placed my palm on her forehead, "You want to sleep. You want to sleep till you hear your father and mother's voice."

She struggled for a minute more than she became limp in Maia's arms.

"That was Zena's voice," yelled a husky voice. There were sounds of ten or fifteen men's armor turning to come down the alley. When they turned they froze in mid march. There was a man in the front who was covered in odd markings, "What's happened here," he demanded.

I smiled at him than went zooming into the air, then followed by Maia.

"GET THEM!"

Shot were being fired in the air, but missing us by centimeters.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Keira and I were seating on one of the rocks on the shooting range tower. She wanted to see the sunset while on the beach. I had seen it before hundreds of times, so had she, but I guess she wanted to see it from a different beach.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, "It's beautiful, Jak."

I shrugged, "It's even better during the winter season."

She grabbed my hand, "Than we need to come back."

I nodded, "Let's head back to the castle."

She nodded and got up. I jumped up to the ramp and leaned down to grabbed her arms. It took several attempts to bring her up to the ramp with me.

We were walking through the market when I heard heard someone yell, "JAK, KEIRA!"

We both froze.

A man in red ropes came sprinting towards us, "Jak," he in took a large amount of air.

"Yes."

"I have a message for you and Ms. Keira from Haven."

I glared at him.

"Um," he said in hesitation, "Ashlin is badly hurt, and they took Zena. They said they will be here soon, but don't know when. Torn. Good day, your majestly," the messengar bowed deeply and took off in a sprint.

Keira grabbed my arm, "Oh, Jak!"

Anger was pulsing threw my veins, and I could feel the dark eco spreading rapdily as my anger grew stronger.

**My Comments:**

**If you know what Rooster Teeth is and have watched all the Red vs Blue episodes. Can you find one of my favorite lines from Caboose, it's not the line but more like reference. If you can find it send me a message!! **


	9. IX

It had been two weeks since the messenger came to tell us that Gol and Maia had Zena. I had sent my men out in the desert patrolling looking for any sign of them, but no news came. I had also stationed my highest ranking officers in certain parts of the desert. I went out during the day patrolling every inch, but like the men, nothing. The worst part about patrolling was coming home and to tell Keira the bad news, but that wasn't the worst part for her.

Keira had gotten extremely sick. Every morning she would wake-up and vomit on the floor - eventually I got a basin by her side. She was getting heartburn, continuously, and she was aching all over. It was so painful to watch her every morning, especially since I was the one holding her hair.

"I brought some more of this," I scrunched my nose, "tonic."

Samos and I had come to the conclusion that it had to be a reaction to the food. The food in Spargus was a lot more spicier and if you weren't use to it, it most likely would make anyone sick. I know the first few weeks I was staying here I had gotten sick and decided to eventually not to eat the food.

She had a quilt wrapped around herself and was leaning against the bedpost. She looked so awful. Her hair was a mess and she had shadows forming under her eyes. She looked exhausted for someone who had been sleeping for hours. She stretched out a hand and with a look of disgust she took a sip. "Ugh! Why must father make it as disgusting as possible!"

I smirked and climbed into the bed, "Yours is as bad at times. Let me taste it."

She gave me the drink without hesitation and I took a long sip.

Different flavors of berries burst into my mouth. It was the best thing I had tasted since Keira tonic for the Wumbee stings.

"Keira, how could you say this is disgusting?"

Shook went across her face, "What do you mean it doesn't…taste…bad."

There was an awkward silence.

Wheels were turning in her head, but she seemed to have pushed it aside, "Anything," she whispered.

"No," I said miserably.

"Jak," she whined, "our baby is out there somewhere with those two and you don't have a single trace!"

"We're trying!"

"Not hard enough," she snapped.

"Don't start acting all pissy, again," my voice was beginning to raise, "I'm trying my best here! I haven't slept since the news, and I'm as exhausted as the next guy out there in the desert. We've scoured every inch and nothing has come up!" I snapped

Tears came streaking down her face and her lip was trembling, "Oh, Jak, I'm sorry! It's this sickness that's screwing with my hormones."

I sighed and wrapped an arm around her. She pressed her face into my chest and began to sob harder. I rubbed her shoulder.

She cried for a few minutes, "W-Why," her voice shook, "haven't you slept since you come here every night?"

I looked her straight in the eye, "Because, Keira, I'm worried about you. You're extremely sick and probably need to go to Haven to get treatment."

"_I'm not going to Haven_," she hissed.

"Fine, but if you die it's your own damn fault."

---------

"Jak," yelled a breathless man.

I rubbed my forehead, "Yes, Ji."

"There's a dark cloud forming in the east section of the desert."

"Prepa-"

"It's not a storm cloud," his eyes dashed back in forth from me to the window, "It's something else. We're not sure what it is, but it looks deadly, Sir."

"Give me five minutes and I'll be out there," I said lazily.

Ji gave a deep bow and ran for the elevator. With a sigh I got up and began to walk towards our bedroom. I needed to check on Keira, and tell her that I was leaving for the day, though I told her I wasn't going to leave. She seemed to have gotten better, but not much. I walked in the room and my heart stopped. The bed was thrown on the opposite side of the room and clothing and sheets were thrown on the ground. The window was broken and glass was laying on the floor.

"Keira," I yelled.

Silence.

"DAXTER!"

I heard feet scurrying and an orange blur come streaking in the room. "What, Jak," he said in an annoyed voice.

"This," I waved my hand around the room.

Daxter's mouth dropped, "What happened here!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know! Did you hear anything?"

He shook his head.

My heart was beganning to race faster, "I'm going out to the desert. Are you up to come?"

He nodded and came scurrying up my back, and I took off in a sprint.

---------

"Sister," I said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh, am I allowed to talk now?"

I strained a grin, "Of course."

She was glaring at me now and I could feel daggers stabbing my heart, "What do you want, Gol?"

"You want to mess with Jak some more?"

She smiled an evil grin, "I'm always up for that. What are we going to do?"

"Get the second closest person closest to him," I glanced through the window and saw her crying.

---------

"I'm scared, Father," I sobbed.

He creased his brows, and his green skin creased with them, "Why are you scarred?"

"I might be pregnant, again," I blew my nose, "and I want Jak to be here, but with what's going on it gives me a very bad feeling," I moved my ring back and forth.

Father looked confused, "What could you possibly mean! Jak will be fine. He's always fine! At this point you should know that nothing can harm him," he panted my leg and got up, "Everything will be back to normal in time. Though, I wouldn't tell him of this news, because he, most likely, will worry more. And to be frank that's the last thing he needs, I mean the boy hasn't slept in two weeks!"

I nodded and more tears came streaking down.

"I'll be down the hall and Jak's in the thrown room, of course you knew that," he chuckled and walked out the door.

I leaned back into the pillows and took a deep breath. I would be giving painful birth, again, maybe, I don't know. The thought of going threw all that I had gone through with Zena twisted my stomach in agony. I remember Father telling me that Mother had problems, that's why she died giving birth to me, and the thought that I could with my children and I would be leaving Jak here with them crushed my heart. He couldn't raise children by himself. I barely was able to raise Zena by myslef; I needed a _lot_ of help from Father and Ashlin.

But, the thought of the excitement of having another rushed to me. Holding them the first time, hearing their laugh, seeing their first steps, hearing their first words, seeing their first smile, watching them go to school for the first time filled my heart with excitement. All the memories of Zena's first came flooding into my mind. I couldn't help but laugh.

I placed my hands on my stomach, "Well little thing, if you're there, I'll try my best."

_Crack_

I looked around and noticed the window cracking slowly. I pulled back the blanket and walked over to the window. I ran my hand over the window and something else hit it making the glass shatter to pieces. I leaned out the window and two figures came flying in my direction. I began to walk backwards and hit my back against the dresser. The figures came closer and my heart began to race faster. I was able to recognize them from even this far of a distance.

They both landed feet from me.

"Keira," Gol smiled an evil grin.

I gripped the dresser as hard as possible hoping for some sort of support, "I'll scream for Jak if you touch me!"

Maia laughed a shrill like laugh, "Your daughter did the same thing, but no one could help her."

My heart stopped, and my stomach lunged forward, "Where's Zena?"

"In a cave, near by," Gol shook his head, "They over looked it so many times. It humors me how they over looked it so easily."

"Is she harmed?"

"You won't get that answer," Maia grinned.

"JA-"

A cold hand pressed against my mouth and cold breath brushed against my neck, "If you dare scream we'll kill Zena," Maia hissed.

I froze.

She released me and I went falling forward. A piece of glass pierced my skin and I held back the scream.

"Gooood," Gol smiled.

"What do you want?"

"You to come with us."

I stood up and began to back up, "No," I shook my head.

They both glanced at each other and came towards me knocking the dresser and all the contents on to the floor. I turned around and jumped on the bed and as soon as I had jumped off it it went zooming across the room. I felt the metal of the handle in my palm, but it slipped away.

Gol had his arm tightly secured around my rib cage, "Shh," he placed a hand on my forehead, "You won't wake till we say."

I saw Maia glide in front of me, and then my world became dark.


	10. X

The city was a blur to me. I wasn't paying attention to who, or what, I was running into. I honestly didn't care. My only priority at the moment was getting to the entrance and getting into a car. If that 'dark cloud' was what I thought it was I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

The door to the entrance opened slower than usual, and I eventually got tired of it waiting. I slipped through the small crack and ran to the nearest car.

"Your majesty," yelled an officer.

Anger was beginning to pulse through me, "_What?_"

The officer backed away and started to fidget with his hands, "There's a, um, storm, um, we believe forming out there, Sir," he shook his head, "It's not safe."

"_My family is out there, probably,_" I yelled at the top of my lunges - Daxter gripped my shoulder. The dark eco was getting stronger. The agony of it pulsing through my veins was so heavy that it made me press my palms to my forehead. I almost feel to the ground, but I put all my strength into not falling. I closed my eyes hoping the pain would go away.

"Jak, buddy, you need to calm down. We'll get to them, but you have to cool down. Understand," Daxter climbed on me so that I could see his face. I opened my eyes for a second and could laugh, because _never_ in my life had I seen it that serious.

Everyone backed away, "Um, Sir," the officer whispered, "do you need to go back into the city?"

"_What did I just tell you,_" I hissed. I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was black and white. I looked down at my body but it was still human. I sighed in relief and put all effort into getting my sight back. It took several minutes till I was seeing in color again.

"Sir, would you like us to bring you the fastest vehicle?"

I nodded and leaned against the Hopper. They brought over the Heatseeker and got out trying not to get close to me. I got in and Daxter climbed into the passenger seat. We were both off in seconds; we were off to face Gol and Maia at last.

---------

As we got closer to the purple and black cloud the darker it became. Once in the eye of the cloud it was as dark as night. I had to get out and walk.

"Jak," Daxter whined, "I don't want to walk in this dark eco crap!"

I froze. Dark Eco. How could that be possible? They were in the middle of the desert, so how could they possibly be able to get dark eco. The only way they could have dark eco here was if Gol was able to make it. There was no way he could make dark eco, but could he?

"Dax, if you're not coming than wait in the car. I know Keira and Zena are out here and I'm not leaving till I have them with me," for once my eyes were beginning to sting, "They're my only family."

He sighed and hopped off, "I'm not going on another adventure with you again! I have put my tail once to mainly on the line for you, Jak!"

I laughed, "Thanks, Dax, you've always been there."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get all teary eyed on me."

I took a large intake of breath and walk deeper into the cloud.

---------

We walked around for hours, and nothing had come up. There was something weird with this cloud. Besides there not being any sunlight, what so ever, there was no wind. Not a grain of sand moved, besides what I was moving with walking.

I scanned hoping to maybe see a figure pass through the cloud, but I could hardly see my hand.

"Jak, Jak, Jak," came a female's voice.

Daxter and I looked at each other started to scan, again.

Daxter stuck a finger into my check, "Um, Jak, look up."

I did as he said. Above us a hundred or so feet were two long figures. Beside them was a smaller figure laying as if asleep, and a longer figure was doing the same.

"GOL, MAIA, IS THAT YOU!"

They both laughed shrilly, "Oh, Jak, you know us so well," answered Maia. In seconds she was beside me running her fingers along my chest, "Haven't you grown up. You are _such_ a handsome man. I'm terribly jealous of Keira," she pouted.

Daxter sqrunced his nose up, "WHAT is that terrible smell!?" He looked back and forth from Gol and Maia, "I know it's not Jak and me because we haven't screwed around in the sewer for months!"

There was a long and akward silence. After a few seconds the wheels in my head began to function again.

I pulled away from her in disgust, "What did you do to them," I pointed to the two figures.

"Nothing really," came two or three voices.

I rounded and found myself face to face with Gol, "Than, what did you do to them?"

Gol shrugged, "They are only in a deep sleep. They can _wake_ when they want," he smiled an evil grin.

I high pitch scream came from above us. I looked up and saw the longer of the two thrashing in the air. "JAAAAAK," it yelled.

Gol's ears pulled back and he shook his head, "Blasted girl," he raised his hand and she came crashing down.

I shoved them both a side - Daxter fell off my shoulder - and went to were Keira was going to land. The closer she got to the ground the more hesitant I was about where she was going to land. I finally got the right place and she landed perfectly in my arms. Her eyes were as round as the Day Star, and her hair was wind blown.

She let out a breath of relief, "I thought you weren't going to catch me."

"He would never let you fall," Daxter yelled.

I looked over and they were still standing there. I placed her on her feet and walked over to them. I was allowing the dark eco flow freely and hoping my dark side was coming trough quickly.

"Now, Jak," Gol raised a hand, "we can kill them both even from this distance."

I pressed my lips tightly together, and glared at them, "What do you want?"

"Nothing to large, Deary," Maia answered.

"Than what. There's no cost."

Daxter came scurrying through their feet than climbed onto my shoulder, "Jak," he hissed in my ear, "do you know what you're saying!"

I nodded, "I would do anything to keep them alive."

"Than, this should be easy," there was a long pause before Gol began again, "You know where the Oasis is, of course. Meet us there in an hour. We'll give you Zena back as long as we have your word that you will be there."

I nodded, "My word."

"That's good, because you need to say your last good-byes."

I heard Keira take a sharp in take of breath.

They disappeared and Zena came to lay in front of us unharmed.

---------

The throne room never looked as gloomy since Damos' death. Even with all the torches lit it had a dark feel to it.

"Zena," Keira yelled, "baby, you have to wake up," her eyes were watering and tears were flowing over.

I got down on my knees, "Come on, Sweetheart, you have to wake up for us," I pleaded.

Her hand flinched. Slowly her eyes opened and fell again. It was several attempts before she opened her eyes completely. "Mommy," she looked at Keira, "Daddy?"

I was the first to wrap my arms around her. Minutes later Keira wrapped hers around both of us.

I let go and looked at Zena, "It's good to see your blue eyes again."

She smiled than yawned, "I'm sleepy," she rubbed her eyes.

Keira grabbed her hand, "I'll show you to the room."

Keira walked down the long hallway and would glance back every so often.

There was a sound next to me and I looked down and looked back up, "Yes, Samos."

He licked his lips, "Go, be with Keira. This could be your last time together."

I looked down at him and all I could see was sadness in his eyes.

"Really, Samos, this is it for me?"

He nodded.

I was speechless. I was going to die - the thought even sounded odd. Thousands of thought ran through my head. I would never see Zena grow up, never get to walk her down the aisle for her wedding. Never see how beautiful Keira would look on our wedding day, never hear her laugh again, watch her repair cars, or even see her smile. Those were the things that made me see love. Made me think someone loved, or cared, for me in my darkest times.

"Good-bye, Samos. I can't thank you enough for all that you had done for me," I paused looking for the right words, "Would you go find Daxter and tell him I'll see him before I leave. Don't tell him what you told me, I'll tell him."

Samos nodded and glided away.

I took a deep breath and went into the hall hoping to find Keira already coming out of Zena's room.

---------

"Don't go," she whispered - I wrapped my arms tighter around her - "don't go," she sobbed.

"I have to."

She shook her head, "No you don't. You don't have to do anything."

"I do," I said weakly. There was a long pause, "I need to get going."

With hesitation I unwrapped myself around her and looked for my clothes. I could feel her eyes watching me as I dressed. I couldn't look at her, it was unbearable.

"Keira," I looked out the broken window, "I love you. I've always loved, no one but you." If this was going to be the last time I was going to see her I wanted her to know that one small fact, because I really did love her with all my heart. No one but her.

I heard her get up from the bed - There was movement of sheets. Moments later her arms rapped her arms around my middle, "And, the same is for you," there was a pause and she laid her head against my back, "I want you to know that I only pretended to like Erol so I could get you out of prison. It failed, obviously, but I've wanted you to know that for a long time."

I turned around and looked into her face. Her face was a blood red from crying and tears stained her checks. My heart lunged with the thought I was leaving her, forever. I felt sick to my stomach. I laughed, "I'm glad to know," I leaned down and kissed her lightly of the forehead. My hands trembled as I let my hand slide down her face for the last time.

I was close to the door when Keira spoke up.

"You _have_ to come back! I can't do this on my own, Jak, I can't," tears came flooding down her cheek, "Promise me you'll be back," she pleaded.

I looked back at her and strained a grin, "Of course I'll be back."

---------

Daxter was sitting on the Heatseeker waiting for me.

"Old log in the head green said you wanted to talk to be before you left, _alone_," he shook his head, "Haven't you gotten it through your thick head that I belong on your shoulder and no where else when it comes battles. I don't like the sidelines."

"You don't need to come."

"Why the HELL not!"

"This is it, Daxter, this is the end, for me. I need you stay here and watch over Keira and Zena."

His face dropped, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to die."

His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He shook his head, "No, your not. You've been through worse. Anyway, your one light eco crystal can heal you, right?"

My heart raised, "Your right, Daxter."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm always right."

"We'll if you're coming, come on."

---------

I parked the car half a mile outside the Oaisis. Daxter hopped off and attempted to jump on my shoulder. I shook him off and shook my head, "I have a plan."

He creased his brows.

I took my Peace Maker off my back, "See that cliff," I pointed a head of us.

Daxter looked over there and nodded.

"I want you to climb up there and charge this. Try to aim it at both of them and shot it as soon as it's charged. Understand."

"Yeah, but," he rubbed the back of his head, "Jak, what if that doesn't work?"

"It will work."

---------

They were waiting by the water. When they saw me coming they smiled an evil grin.

"You came," Maia laughed, "No shocker there."

I glared at them both.

Something purple came zooming in my direction - I barely dogged it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Revenge."

"A cheap revenge!"

He shot another one and it hit me in the arm. I ran around the outer edge holding onto my arm. It was throbbing with pain. Dark eco was over powering and my sight was changing.

I couldn't help but smile. They were in shook. I placed my hands in front of me and began to create a dark blob. When it was charged I threw it and it hit Maia in the chest. She went falling backwards.

Gol's eyes widened and he looked at me to her, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

There was a loud bang. A white light was zooming in the direction of Maia. It re-hit her in the chest and she went flying in the air. She floated there for a few moments than fell to the ground. I could see something blue staining the sand.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY SISTER," I could see the anger clearly in his face. He threw another purple lightening streak.

I dodged, "One down and another to go," I hissed through gritted teeth. I had never heard myself talk in my dark form before. I sound identical to Gol. As I watched him closely he had the same movements as me. A corner of my mouth was curling.

I focused and saw my lower body disappear. I backed up slowly and ran around the opposite direction. I glanced up at the cliff and saw Daxter re-charging the gun. All I had to do was create the dark eco ball and through the same time Daxter released the charge for the gun. It was to simple. I turned my back to Gol - he would see be creating it with me facing him.

There was a loud bang and a pain went siring through my back. I fell forward and the ball hit the ground leaving a crater. I heard footsteps getting close to me.

"Tsk, tsk, Jak, you never turn your back on your enemies, even in invisibility," his hand grabbed my upper arm - that he hit earlier - and his nails extended. They sank into my skin. He smirked, "Perfec-"

His mouth fell open and released me. He feel forward and landed face first into the sand.

Unfortunately, for me I wasn't that fortunate.

I feel back and my head hit a rock. I could feel something wet began to run down my neck. My sight was fading, my breath was becoming short, my heart beat was becoming slower, and my mind was racing. Why wasn't my eco crystal healing me? By now I would have been healed, but I wasn't, what was wrong?

I attempted to move my arms, but I was unable to. I wasn't able to move _anything._ My sight was becoming worse and worse by the second. In the background I could hear my name being called, but I couldn't tell who it was. I was becoming tired and my eyes were becoming heavy.

I couldn't resist the temptation of my eyes staying open. I closed them slowly and took in how blue the sky was, how white the clouds were, and how happy the birds chirped passing by.

**My Comments:**

**Only two, or three more chapters!**


	11. XI

**Early My Comments:**

**Okay, first, if you don't know this about me, I play a story in my head a million times before I write it down. I do listen to music when writing. I had already had this chapter planned out and how it was going to work before I heard this song: The First Time - Family Force Five.**

**When I heard that song my heart leapt in the air, literally. Go listen to this song before you read this chapter than come back and read it. I was shocked how the song was word for word for this chapter.(Well, it will be in a few paragraphs.) I _swear_ I hadn't listened to that song before! I had their CD on my iTunes library for forever, and I never got around to listening to it till yesterday - I heard only a few songs from the album.**

*********

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness. There was nothing but darkness. Darkness had a loneliness to it, but now, more than ever, it was worse. I felt empty and alone. I felt like nothing mattered anymore, but than nothing does matter when you're dead. The darkness had engulfed me and it was manifesting my body. The pain of it was wracking my body, slowly.

My veins felt like they were on fire and my body felt like it was being ripped apart piece by piece. I curled up into a ball as the pain became worse. Tears were falling from my eyes. The pain was so unbearable. It was worse than changing forms.

"I don't want this," I breathed, "I don't want this," I whined. I never was one for giving up, but this pain was so horrible. I was willing to be killed all over again to get rid if the pain.

The pain became worse and worse as time pasted but something happened. My body became numb, and instead of my veins feeling like they were on fire they felt like ice. I was able to move and get up. When I did I saw a pale figure with white hair curled in a ball and slashing at the ground.

I hesitated a moment than walked forward, "Hey," I reached out a hand, "are you alright."

I pushed the figure and it vanished for a moment than reappeared. I looked at it with curiosity than saw my hand had vanished than the invisibility climbed up my arm than wrapped itself around my body. I focused hard and I became visible.

I stretched my arm out, again, hoping for the figure to respond.

"Don't touch it," boomed a voice.

I froze and looked around, "Who's there?"

"There's no need to be alarmed, Jak."

There was silence.

I attempted to walk forward, but it was like a wall had formed, "Who's that," I pointed to the figure in front of me.

The voice laughed, "That was your former self."

I looked at the figure, I wasn't in as much pain as it was. It was painful to even watch the thing

"It's a good thing you died, Jak."

I creased my brows and looked up, "What do you mean by that?" I was getting aggravated by the voice.

"Because, Jak, that _thing_ in front of you would have taken over your body and there would be no one way for you to change back. We gave you the 'light' to give you time, but it was slowly fading from you."

"That's why I couldn't heal myself?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'No?'"

The voice sighed, "Something happened to that crystal."

"What happened to it!?"

The voice didn't reply. I repeated my question hundreds of times, but it never answered back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked around hoping to see something else, but there was only darkness. I turned around and saw something odd in the distance. There was a small white light. Without thinking I walked forward and followed the light - I left my former self behind. The closer I got to the light it would change.

From a distance it looked just like a light, but a city was forming in it's place. The closer I got I was able to recognize the place. Palm trees were sprouting from the ground, small venders were forming from boards, homes were being built from rock to roof, and a tower with a gun was sitting lazily in the ocean. Spargus Market. When I entered it completely people were forming all around me. There was something weird about the people. They looked just like walking wooden people, and when they got near me they would disappear. I was half-way through the market when I was stopped by an invisible wall. I looked closely up ahead and saw ten or eleven children in a circle. Two children were up running along the outer circle. To my shock the children didn't look like they were made of wood.

"This is my favorite memory," said a husky voice next to me.

My already dead heart froze. I looked beside me and by my side, leaning against a tree, was a grey haired and purple eyed man. "Father," I said in disbelief.

He smiled, "You know how long I've waited for you to say that," his purple eyes locked with mine.

"Can't imagine."

There was a long silence. He kept watching as the children ran in a circle, "Why do you like this memory so much," I questioned.

He shrugged, "What's yours, Mar? Or do you like, Jak, best?"

"Mar's fine," I creased my brows. What was my favorite memory. I racked my mind and thought of several. Racing for the first time, seeing Daxter's reaction to being changed, kissing Keira for the first time, seeing Zena for the first time, and so many others. As I thought it came to me.

"My ninth birthday."

Damos looked at me with shock, and laughter, heavy in his eyes, "Why that one?"

"Why this one," I waved in front of me.

He sighed, "Do you recognize the green haired boy," he pointed at him.

I followed his finger. As I looked closer the boy was me.

"Why this one? This seems unimportant. I thought a memory of you and Mother would be your favorite."

He laughed, "This was the last time I watched you play with the other children. The last time I saw a wide smile on your face."

"Oh."

He nodded, "So, your ninth birthday, right."

I nodded and he waved his hand.

The scene in front of us dissolved and a new one was forming.

First the sky changed to a bright blue with hardly a cloud in the sky. Slowly from the sky in went down and huts were forming. Several small huts formed and a larger one formed next. I looked up to the hill and saw a two story hut with boards on the window. In the middle of all the huts was a table with people seating around it. The Mayor was to my back, Tweetledor was on his right, Ollie to the Mayors left, The Farmer next to him, Uncle next to Tweetledor, Daxter and his parents next to Uncle, than me at the head of the table.

I felt like I was there.

---------

Uncle had said that several would be coming, but I didn't have high hopes for that. It was a shook to see so many come to my birthday. Usually, it would only be Daxter, Uncle, and me going to city above us for dinner. I couldn't understand why so many of them wanted to come.

"Happy Birthday, Jak my boy," Uncle smacked my back.

I fell forward slightly than straightened up and gave him a small smile. He was beaming down at me.

"Yeah, Jak," Daxter squeaked next to me, "Happy birthday!"

I turned towards him and gave another small smile.

"Yes, yes," The Mayor jumped in his seat and fidgeted, his eyes darted from the cliff to me, "Happy Birthday!"

"Jak," Uncle whispered in my ear, "why don't you and your little annoying friend go to the beach. We'll clean-up the mess."

I looked him in the eye and nodded.

I touched Daxter's shoulder and pointed to the beach. He looked to where I was pointing and nodded. He jumped up first than took off running - I followed him.

It only took me seconds to catch up with him. I ran faster and faster and I felt the sand rub between my feet.

"Lu-ck-y," Daxter was trying to get his breath back. He caught it in moments, "I only let you win because it's your birthday."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. I walked along the shore and heard this weird buzzing. I stopped and pulled back my ears to pinpoint the location of the buzzing. It sounded like it was coming from an upper platform. I looked for the stairs to the upper platform. Without showing Daxter where I was going I ran for the platform. It took him several minutes to figure out where I was going.

I climbed each step carefully. They were to high off the ground for me. It took five minutes for us to climb to the top.

"What are we doing," Daxter whined.

I pointed to my ears and than pointed to the surrounding area. It took Daxter a few seconds to understand what I was saying. He listened.

"Those are wumbee's buzzing," he said excitedly, "Those are the only bugs you don't have in your collection."

I smiled.

"Do you want to look for them."

I nodded than we took off in separate directions.

I looked behind every rock, tree, bush, flower, and house, but I couldn't find them. I went through the area two or three times.

"JAK!"

I followed to where Daxter's voice came from. He was down on the beach between the platform I was on and another few feet away.

He looked up at me, "Go climb up there and knock it down."

Without hesitation I climb the cliff and the closer I got to the nest the louder the buzz became. I was inches away and I stretched out a hand. My fingers brushed the edge and small blue blurs came in my direction.

"JAK, jump down! If they sting you you'll be really hurt!"

I did as he said and fell, but the blurs came closer and closer. I landed on my back in the sand and the blue blurs surrounded me and I felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly. I yelled in pain. The blue blurs disappeared, but the pain didn't go away. Daxter would be doing all the climbing from now on.

"I'll go get someone," Daxter sprinted off.

Minutes went by, but no one came.

I rolled on the ground hoping, maybe, with pressure the pain would go away, but it hadn't.

"Hey," said the voice of music.

I looked up and saw a figure coming. It was hard to see it with my tears.

"Hey," said the voice again, "are you okay?"

I shook my head.

The figure came closer and I saw it was as small as me. It got down on it's knees, "What happened?"

Small fingers whipped my tears away and they left a burning mark. I blinked several times and saw it was a girl a year, or so, younger than me. She had green hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were large and round. Her iris' reminded me of grass. She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes.

"What happened?"

I motioned at the stings.

Her eyes narrowed, "Those are wumbee's stings, right?"

I nodded.

"I know how to get rid of them. Well, if you want me to. I could ask Daddy to do it, but he's back in the village."

I had never met her before, but I felt like I could trust her. I pointed at her.

She smiled and nodded. She jumped up and took off near some bushes. She picked some things and got out a small bowl and a bottle. She ran back over to me and crushed, what looked like, berries. She put a silver like liquid in and mixed it with her hand. "Do you want me to put it on, or you?"

I pointed at her. She smiled a wide smile - my heart fluttered - "What's your name," she put the purple paste on my skin. She did it gently, and softly. My skin felt red hot to her touch.

'_Jak,'_ I said in my head.

"What's you name," she looked me in the eyes.

I moved my arm - I cringed -and pointed to my throat. She creased her brows, "You have something stuck in your throat?"

I shook my head and pointed at my throat, again, and moved my hands to make it look like something came out of my mouth.

Shr shook her head, "I stil-"

"He's a mute, Keira," said a deep voice.

I looked up and saw a green skinned man, Uncle, and Daxter coming near us.

The green skinned man spoke, "Quick thinking, Keira," he walked over and ruffed her hair.

"Thanks, Daddy," she said brightly and covered the last sting.

"Go put some water in, he needs to drink it."

She nodded and ran to the stairs.

I watched her as she ran. She wasn't graceful with running, but it worked for her. The wind whipped her hair around as she ran.

---------

"Why's that your favorite memory?"

I smiled, "That's the first time I met Keira."

"Ohh."

"Can I re-watch it?"

He smiled and nodded, "You can watch any memory you wish. You can rewind, pause, fast forward, stop, anything."

I watched as the scene rewound and paused when I saw her coming. After staring for a few minutes I let it play out. I did so many times I lost count.

"Jak," Father said aggravated.

"Yes," I paused the scene were she had her wide smile and shaking her head.

"We," he paused as if searching for the right words, "need to talk."

"Okay," I said akwardly.

"Do you know what happened, or even where you are now."

"I died and I came here to this place."

He laughed, "Yes, you did. Have you ever wondered, Son, why you survived those experiments. When countless others died?"

"I thought Will," something seemed to be missing when I said that.

He laughed and shook his head, "You are _so_ much like your mother, except temper," he chuckled, "you got that from me, you are identical to her, caring and loving, and finally the way you think."

"If it wasn't Will, what was it."

"Do you think the Precursors' would let their favorite Hero die so easily?"

My eyes narrowed and I shook my head.

Father smirked and raised his brows.

A scream erupted in the peace and quite. In continued and I heard my name being repeated.


	12. XII

**Save You - Simple Plan**

I fiddled with my ring. It spun back and forth, back and forth. Something felt wrong. I wasn't sure what, but in the back of my head something felt uncomfterable. My mind felt strange and kept buzzing. I leaned back and fell into the mastress. It didn't feel right lying here, alone. I felt like I was just space.

I heard something shuffle in the hall and I jumped out of the bed to grab some clothes. I put them on quickly without looking.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Keira," came Father's voice.

I ran to the door and opened it slowly, "Yes."

He looked down, "I was just checking on you."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Do you need a tonic for your stomach or anything?"

I shook my head.

He looked up and his eyes narrowed, "What's that on your ring?"

I looked down and all I saw was the small white crystal. In the fire light it sparkled a silver. On the opposite wall you could see red, blue, and green squares, "What are you talking about?"

"Take off your ring and give it to me," he held out his hand.

I slid it off, "Why do you want to see it," I placed it in his green wreckly hand.

He took it and put it inches from his eyes. They narrowed and he turned it around slowly. His head titled to the side, "Why did he give you one of his eco crystals?"

"Excuse me, what?"

He handed back the ring, "His eco crystal. That's one of four light eco crystals."

I thought for a moment, "What do eco crystals do for him?"

"Well light eco crystals give him his Light Jak powers, and his dark eco crystals give him his Dark Jak powers. Also, when Jak had to defeat Erol and the Dark Makers it created a Eco Power Sphere."

"He's…a power short. Is that what you're saying?"

He rolled his eyes - I didn't mention the 'big' important fact - "I wouldn't think Jak would give something like that up," he shrugged, "but he does surprise us at times doesn't he," he smiled a wide smile and turned his back to me and began to walk to his room, "Goodnight, Keira."

I stood in the doorway; I was confused. Why would Jak give me an eco crystal? That was part of his powers. My heart stopped for a brief second. What if he needed this power? What if he died because he didn't have this power. It would be my fault. No, it would be his. He was the one who gave it to me, but I'm sure he knew what he was giving me, right?

I sighed and walked down the hall to the throne room. When I set down in the large chair I could smell his sent going through the air. I looked down and noticed I had put on one of his shirts. I laughed. I got up and went back to the room. I rummaged through our drawers till I found a suitable outfit to wear. I quickly put it on. I closed the drawer and my ring felt like it lept in the air. I looked down and saw it moving slowly off my finger. I creased my brow. It gave up moving and had gone to a vibration.

Something wasn't right.

---------

I was looking from the Sand Shark to the Dust Demon to the Desert Screamer. It was a tough choice. I wanted the fastest one. I studied them close as possible. The gage on the Sand Shark only went up to 60, the Dust Demon 85, and finally Desert Screamer was 100. No doubt who won that.

I walked over to the Desert Screamer and got in.

"Ms. Keira," said a demanding voice.

I looked around and saw a bulky man hovering above me.

I gulped, "Yes."

"You can't go out there."

"What the hell not!" I was never one to get angry, but this was an exception.

"Well," his hands trembled, "Sir Jak is still out there and he'll be back soon."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm allowed to go out in that desert if I want," I snapped, "I can do as I please. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

His eyes darted back and forth, "Um."

"Exactly," I slid the googles over my eyes

I started the car when he spoke up, "Let me drive you there."

I raised my brows, "Would you?"

He nodded.

---------

With each second that passed my heart raced faster and faster. What if something was wrong? What if he was seriously hurt? What if he was… I couldn't finish the thought. What if nothing was wrong? What if he was just taking his time getting back to Spargus? What if by the time we got there he would already be getting in his car? Everything had to be fine, nothing could hurt him.

The officer was slowing down the Desert Screamer and we crept closer to a vehicle. I hopped out and ran over to the car. The seats and floors were covered in sand, but no Jak or Daxter. I looked to where it was pointing. I ran in the direction and came to a piece of land that was covered in palm trees. Straight in front of me laying spread eagle was Maia. I looked for Gol and he was by the water.

I looked beside him and I let out a blood curling scream. There by rocks, in a pool of blood, was Jak. My body went numb, my knees buckled, and finally my heart felt like it had been ripped out. I thought I was going to fall to the ground. Everything seemed to be spinning. "No, no, no," I kept repeatings. I moved my feet and they felt like a ton of bricks. I don't know how I got so close. M body was shaking even worse by the second.

When I got closer I saw that Daxter was by Jak's body. He lifted his small orange head up when I got closer, "Keira," he said miserably.

"JAK!" I went to his other side. I could no longer stand - I hit the sand with a loud *thud*. He wasn't breathing. His chest staid motionless. Without thinking I placed my mouth on his breathing air into him. I leaned down and laid on his chest waiting to hear his heart beat. I began to move back when Daxter placed a hand on my head.

He shook his head, "It's to late."

Everything seemed to have shattered all around me. I stopped breathing and my heart stopped. My nose was sting from holding back tears, but I finally gave up and a river of tears came down my face. I wasn't sure how I was still concious.

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I have no idea," his voice broke.

"Jak," I shook him, "you can't be dead! You can't!" - tears fell onto his face, "I can't raise another child by myself, I just can't!"

"You're…pregnant," Daxter said in disbelief. His face became a light orange.

I nodded and sobbed. Tears were streaming down my face. I lifted up his head and placed my left hand behind his head. It broke my heart into a million peices. My body was trembling. My hand was covered in blood. I laid his head back down. I couldn't breath because of my crying. My stomach churned. I felt like vomiting. I placed my left hand above his heart and my right on top of it. I laid my head on his chest gently on his chest, like I did every night before going to bed, and hoped to hear something, but I couldn't.

Seconds turned into minutes. My cries grew louder and worse. I took and deep breath and something roose below me. I froze. I took my hands away and leaned down to listen.

_Thump, thump, thump._

My eyes widened, "Jak! Answer me!"

Silence.

"Love, you _have_ to answer me."

His mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Jak."

"Come on, Buddy," Daxter pleaded. His small oragne hands were clouched togther.

"I've…I've always liked the name Chance," Jak mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "You bastard," I pulled him up into sitting position. I pressed my arms tightly around him, "Daxter, go get some water. We need to clean this womb."

He nodded.

Slowly Jak's eyes opened, "Keira."

I snuffed, "Yes?"

"I need to get you a new ring."

"_Why?_"

He closed his eyes and squinted, "Because I thought I gave you Flash Freeze, but instead I gave you Light Regeneration."

I laughed and kissed him lightly on the check.


	13. Epilogue

It had been three years since my near death experience. I chuckled under my breath lightly. _So_ much had changed in my life. Me, Keira, Zena, and, our newest edition to the family, Chance was living in Spargus. With that we left a lot of people behind in Haven.

I only got to see Daxter every six months. That was a new experience not having Daxter on my shoulder all the time. My shoulder felt empty. Though now I didn't have my shoulder in pain from his nails digging into my skin every five minutes trying to hang on. The only down side was that I felt lonelier.

Keira only got to see her father, also, every six months. I was shocked at how much she didn't miss him. I guess becoming a mother changed her a lot more than I thought.

"Well, Jak," came Daxter's loud anxious voice, "Are you ready?"

I shrugged, "I suppose."

"I was so nervous on our day," I saw him shake his orange head from the corner of my eye. His bow tie almost covered his whole lower chin. In fact he looked really weird in a suite.

"Don't you think you could have gotten a smaller tie," I looked down at him.

He glowered at me, "They don't make tie's for my size! I had to get Tess to make my suite," he looked down, "I think this is the same one on our wedding day."

"I wouldn't know," I whispered.

That was another disappointing thing. I had missed quite a few important occasions. Daxter and Tess' wedding, the birth of _their_ child, Torn and Ashlin's wedding, and Jinx's funeral - The idiot was exploring the sewer's for more artifacts without anybody to watch his back. The underground was becoming fewer and fewer as the years went by.

Besides _finall_ getting married, I was ecstatic to be moving back to Haven and taking the throne once again. Of course, Keira doesn't know yet.

Ashlin had come to me before she went back to the back to meet Keira and asked if I would be Baron. I would be changing a fare few rules, but I would be on my rightful throne at last.

Mar would be ruling the city once again.

**My Comments:**

**Sorry this on the short side. I've had a lot of Geometry homework lately, and Art homework. What sucks is that it's really easy, but there's a lot. Later when I go back re-editing I might put in Jak and Keira's full wedding, I don't know yet. I just wanted to get it set up for next summer's story, which I am excited about writing.**


End file.
